you have to earn it first
by ZombieBride.eats.your.brains
Summary: what happens when Booby pimps out his soul to crowley, WARNING YAOI AHEAD. enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

You have to earn it first.

Crowley & bobby (cobby)

No one could believe Bobby sold his soul, to Crowley. Hell not even bobby could believe it.

"So who do I get my soul back" Bobby said adjusting his trucker hat.

"I told you, when I can safely walk away" he enquired stirring his glass of scotch.

"But I could sweeten the pot for you"

"And how could you do that" the crippled man questioned.

"By giving back your legs" he gestured by patting his leg a little too high for Bobby's liking.

His eyes widened slightly "and why would you do that"

"Oh, it's not for free." He sipped his alcoholic beverage savouring its taste relishing in the slight burn as it trickled down his throat "you have to _earn_ it".

Bobby was silent for a few seconds "how would I earn it".

"I am a man I have needs" the demon moved his hand up Bobby's legs, due to Crowley's demonic powers Bobby could feel what Crowley was doing he was slightly ashamed to say he enjoyed it.

"And if I do this you'll give back my soul and my ability to walk"

"Yes"

Before Bobby could ask another idiotic question Crowley smashed his lips against Bobby's, his beard scratching the demons chin reviling in the intense kiss Bobby wound his hand in Crowley's short black tresses.

Crowley probed Bobby's bottom lip asking for access which he quickly granted; the disabled man had to suppress a moan as a shiver ran up his spine. He didn't know when but Crowley managed to take off his grease stained jeans a feat in its own right considering he was in a wheel chair.

After removing his shirt (bu not his trucker cap XD) he then started removing his own shirt discarding it across the already messy room.

"Sit on the bed" Crowley demanded in a sultry tone.

"No"

"And why is that"

"Because I'm in a wheel chair for a reason, idjit" he mumbled the last part.

"I said _stand_ and sit on the bed" he again demanded his tone rising a few decibels

"Fine" just to prove a point he told his muscles to stand he almost yelled for joy when he raised himself out of his chair "how…"

But Crowley cut him off "I can take it away as fast as I gave it. But the author thought it would be better"

"Author?" Bobby asked his eyebrow rising slightly rising.

Crowley than began to mumble about the gruesome torture that he would endure for letting it slip, his rant abruptly stopped as he appeared to be listening to someone (or something) "yes… I understand… sorry master"

"my master, has told me that for letting that last part slip we can't go past PG 13 without fulfilling her conditions" (an: lies :D)

"Her? ... how old is she"

"Yes... And she's 14" he mumbled his master's age

"Wait what 14 and your scared of her" he said his shock visible

"Her idea of torture makes hell look like a fun day at the park"

Bobby paled slightly at what she could do with the right tools, he shuddered supressing the mental images that came to mind.

"And what are the conditions" he asked slightly afraid.

"Well you have to dress up as a French maid and all I have to do is use what she gave me"

"What!" he hollered "wait...? What did she give you?"

Crowley blushed slightly averting his gaze "you'll find out… later"

(Ten minutes later)

"Why do I have to wear this god damn dress" he said trying to pull down the extremely short dress; trying and failing.

(AN: suppressing squeals of delight)

Bobby soon noticed the hungry look in Crowley's eyes they flickered black for a millisecond before reverting to normal.

"Where were we" he calming stalked across the room towards Bobby (an: oh and he's still wearing the trucker hat) ; like a hungry lion stalking his prey.

(Hey, if you wanna know what happens next stay tuned :)) reviews of all kinds welcome im open for suggestions or criticism good or bad. Im also thinking of adding Destiel and or Sabriel or writing other fan fictions about them)


	2. Chapter 2

Making slow and deliberate steps he moved closer to the cross dressing man.

Finally understanding the situation Bobby slowing moved backwards away from the lustful demon, quickly looking up Bobby realised he could trap him with the devils trap permanently painted on his roof.

Thinking that he won when Crowley stepped into the trap, he let his guard down. Breathing out a small sigh of relief when he thought of how serious the situation could have gotten.

"do you really think that little mouse trap is going to work on me, I thought you were smarter than that" before Booby could move Crowley stepped out of the petty devils trap and with an elegant swiftness had him pinned against the wall.

"Let me go, dammit"

"And why would I do that" he cued tracing the curve of Bobby's jaw.

With a quick click of the demons fingers he and Bobby appeared in an expensive looking room looking around wondered where in the hell he was.

"You're in my summer home" Crowley said going straight to the liquor cabinet.

"And where's that" he questioned.

"And why would I tell you? So dean and his moose can come and rescue you and get rid of me, I think not".

Before bobby could make another attempt to delve information out of the king of the cross roads rough forceful lips crashed against his.

Bobby tried not to gasp as Crowley pushed him against the wall but it was useless as Crowley's tongue slid into his mouth battling with Bobby's a fight that he lost.

Their hands searching each other's bodies Bobby's hands slid under Crowley's shirt pulling his shirt up and over his head breaking the kiss momentarily.

Somehow they ended up on a bed which Booby only realised when Crowley shoved him onto it the springs creaking slightly under the weight, before Bobby could voice any complaints must likely a about being a submissive whore Crowley was on top of him rough hands trying to fondle him but before they could he moved up the bed it would be comical if Crowley's bulge wasn't already becoming painful.

Bobby was becoming frantic he wasn't sure what to do; its times like these he wished he had a demon blade like the idjits.

Before he could make another fruitless escape Crowley was above him eyes burning with lust and something Bobby didn't understand, anger maybe but it seemed more intense more passionate than that. He was in a daze he couldn't seem to shake off Crowley's expression so it was easy for the demon to handcuff him to bed frame.

Crowley chuckled darkly at the younger man's expression (an: I have no idea how old Crowley was when he died but technically he's older so… *shrug* back to the yaoi fandom) he was blushly furiously as the demon fondled him in just about all his sweet spots and when I say all I mean he even found the sensitive spot behind his ear hell he even found the one on his freaking foot.

It was like he had heat seeking vision; either that or he was a man whore in his past life or perhaps gigolo is a more appropriate term.

Bobby tried to hold in his moans but his resolve snapped when Crowley licked his throbbing erection, deep throaty moans escaped Bobby's mouth before he could even try to stop it of course Crowley smirked at this; he knew how to make every kitten purr.

Every now and again Crowley would take Bobby completely in the mouth before going back to teasing him making the hunter swear multiple obscenities.

Before Bobby could 'blow his load' Crowley stopped his teasing completely, grabbing the younger man's legs he bent them towards his chest before completely trusting into him making Bobby scream in a mix of ecstasy and pain. Crowley stopped momentarily to engrave the blushing man's expression into his memory he kind of broke character when he gently caressed Bobby's cheek wiping away the thin tears that had cascaded down his face.

"Stop this god damned chick flick moment and fuck me, God dangit!"

"With pleasure" he smiled his voice husky.

Kissy the man roughly on the lips before setting a slightly uneven but undoubtedly rough pace their moans mixing in a sultry melody a thin line of spit rolling down Bobby's chin but it was ignored as their kissed passionately tongues entangled as Crowley reached down and began to stroke Bobby's twitching member timing it perfectly with his thrusts making the hunter's eyes to roll into the back off his head he gave one more earth shattering moan before he rode the waves of nirvana.

Due to the tightening of his hole Crowley soon come as well collapsing on top of the man beneath him who I may add was still in a dress which now was slightly soiled with their collective love custard (an: oh god I couldn't keep a straight face writing the whole love custard thing.. ah the joys of fanfiction).

Bobby was slowly drifting off into sweet sex induced slumber, Crowley noticing in the change of atmosphere straddled the man's chest leaning in slightly he blew into his lovers ear "your fucking crazy if you think were finished yet" his eyes flickering black before reverting to their original colour of pale mahogany.

(an: mhaw hahaha cliff hanger. Now you know my continual pain. Anyways guys please tell me what you think reviews of all kinds are welcome or if you have any ideas I could incorporate into this story or others. And I absolutely love threatening reviews it just means you love it and your dying for more which is what I try to do so thank you to imnotaserialkiller for your hilarious review it made my day possibly week so *bows deeply*… I'll keep writing, you keep enjoying)

Next episode the Yaoi really comes out when Crowley pulls out the 'items' aforementioned author/master gave.


	3. Chapter 3

You have to earn it first chapter three: the fun begins.

In the blink of an eye Crowley was holding an ominous looking box gulping Booby tried to pull his arms out of the cuffs; and failing miserably.

Opening the box Crowley pulled out the first item licking his lips wickedly.

'And of course the demon has an S&M kink' Bobby thought sweat dropping.

Finally Bobby saw what the 'item' was they looked like clamps but attached to a small looking car battery (an: about the size of 3 soap bars stacked on top of each other)

Bobby raised an eyebrow wondered where they were going to be clamped paling as he thought his favourite appendage would be the victim.

He sighed in relief when Crowley didn't make any move below his waist line his relief was short lived when the demon pulled down his dress attaching them to his nipples crying out more in discomfort then in pain.

The cross roads demon smirked twisting the clamps making the hunter whimper biting his lip before he could release anymore.

His face a deep scarlet as he lost focus and let out a moan as Crowley continued to torture him so, he could feel the 'reward' Crowley was getting from this against his stomach.

"Asshole" Bobby muttered around his breath letting a small moan escape his swollen lips.

"Look how aroused you are and I haven't even turned it on" Crowley said smirked down at his not so little slut.

Flipping the switch on the battery Bobby let out a rather loud pain filled moan as he was electrocuted writhing under the feeling coursing through him the pain was not enough to kill but enough to turn him on.

Pulling up the dress Crowley stared at the effects of this torture Bobby's erection twitched from the change in temperature grinning Crowley ran his tongue slowly up the length of the man's shaft making the hunter shiver.

Smirking Crowley continued the torture just as slowly he swirled his tongue on the tip before slowly slipping it into his mouth only a small amount at the time Bobby half growled half moaned at the speed Crowley was taking things.

Finally Bobby was entirely in Crowley's mouth his moans filling the room as Crowley hummed sending white hot sparks up Bobby's spine.

Swirling his tongue along the length of Bobby's pulsating shaft moaning as Crowley scraped his teeth slowing against the skin of his dick growling as it caught slightly on his foreskin, fondling his balls lightly before giving them a strong squeeze making Bobby whimper loudly.

Moaning rather loudly as Crowley suckled on the tip his tongue covered in pre-cum Bobby was so close he could feel it but as soon that feeling grew stronger Crowley stopped making Bobby growl in irritation.

Grinning Crowley ripped the clips off Bobby making the hunter curse multiple times his nipples slightly drawing blood whimpering slightly when Crowley seductively licked the blood off his nipples before engulfing him in a passionate kiss.

The metallic taste of blood filling both their mouths as their tongues battled clashed furiously one trying to nominate the other and vice versa.

The demon released the kiss suddenly aggressively bitting down on the hunters neck Crowley didn't halt till his mouth once again filled with the metallic taste of blood.

Purring as he kissed the wound clean moving his rough kisses downward till he was at the erect appendage suddenly stopping to reach over to what Bobby now called the black box of doom.

Out of nowhere Bobby was blind folded and gagged his face now glowing in embarrassment an ominous click sounded as he felt something on the gag removed suddenly and without warning Crwoley thrust deaply into Bobby's mouth making the man's eyes water the gag stopping with from gagging (an: does that make sense -.-?) moaning Crowley continued assaulting the hunter's mouth with his throbbing shaft.

Trying to make this end quickly Bobby swirled his tongue around the lengthy erection in his pie hole, Crowley almost came when Bobby hummed sending vibrations up the man's dick growling he sped up his pace holding the drunks hair tightly as his hips moved mind-bogglingly fast before without warning he shot his load into Bobby's mouth.

Who was slightly taken by surprise I mean he knew it was unenviable but he never thought it would be this much his thoughts escaped him as he on instinct greedily drank it down milking the demon for every drop he had.

As soon as he came Crowley pulled out replacing the cap on his gag rattling could be heard before a dark chuckle resounded from the unseen man paling at what dark instrument of torture the "master" supplied for them.

Without warning something large and thick was trusted into him moaning deeply as it hit something inside him that made him see stars, the object which Bobby deduced as a dildo made an worrying click before it came to life the large head spinning and turning inside him ripping moan after muffled moan from his gagged sex swollen lips.

Crowley began thrusting the toy in time with its twists making Bobby writhe under the pure pleasure that cursed through him toes curling as he fought against his restraints wanting an end to this never-ending torture.

After what felt like an eternity he was finally was allowed release one last earth shattering moan was ripped from his mouth before wave after wave of pleasure crashed over his body.

Crowley Laughed sinisterly as he removed all off Bobby's restraints whose eye lids where drooping growling Crowley grabbed the man's chin levelling their faces.

"where not done yet, I'm not satisfied completely" Before any complaints could be voiced the man was flipped onto all fours before Crowley sheathed him completely a moan escaping both their mouths before Crowley began his slightly slower but just as rough pace both men moving their hips in time with their thrusts.

Unexpectedly Crowley grabbed Bobby's pulsating shaft forcefully jerking it in time with his thrusts it didn't take long for both men to cum their collective seed staining the sheets as they collapsed heaving trying to catch their breath.

Their bodies tangled, their eyes drooped with exhaustion as sweet sex induced slumber engulfed them they willingly accepted the darkness that followed.

(an: ohaiyo ^o^/ hope you enjoyed my very first completed lemon whoop! If you have any creative criticism feel free to tell me via comment or pm :3 or any future fanfiction ideas.. im currently in the beginning process of another supernatural fanfic called wheres your god now… any whoozles sayonaya :D god I need sleep -_-" nighty night~)

Ps. In chapter one it says im 14 I am now proud ta say im 15 since two months ago ^o^/ whoop whoop!


End file.
